origin_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Joel Black
Real Name - 'Joel Black '''Current Alias - '''Joel Black '''Identity - '''N/A '''Alignment - '''Neutral '''Affiliation -' N/A '''Base Of Operations - '''Varies '''Gender - '''Male '''Species: '''Human '''Occupation - '''Monster Hunter Biography Origin Joel Black's family was killed by vampires when he was young. He was then found by a group of hunters who took him in and taught him their ways of hunting supernatural creatures. Joel would become a member of the hunter's at a young age and use his new skills to hunt the creatures that took his family from him. His primary weapon is a sword forged of silver. Joel also always carries a crossbow with silver tipped arrows as his secondary/long ranged weapon, along with at two pistols (usually desert eagles or revolvers) with silver bullets. Joel and the group of hunters would complete many bounties together, until they had a falling out. When Joel was 17 years old he decided to leave the group of hunters, because they were only in it for the money, while Joel legitimately wanted to rid the world of these monsters. The hunters refused to hunt if there was no money involved, so Joel decided to go solo. Joel rode off on his motorcycle unaware of where he would go. As he was driving along, he encountered a man being attacked by a bear. Joel killed the bear and saved the man. The man told Joel he was grateful and wanted to repay him, but had no money. He asked him if there was anything he could do for him. Joel told the man he could really use a place to stay. The man agreed and let Joel stay with him. The man's abode was a castle-like and contained many strange looking artifacts. The man revealed to Joel that he was a sorcerer. Joel was more surprised to hear that, than the man was when he learned Joel hunts monsters for a living. The man was skeptical at first, but eventually agreed to train Joel in the art of sorcery. He taught Joel various spells and mystical tactics, including exorcism, to help him in his fight against evil. The man would become something of a mentor to Joel, who he would frequently come to for advise and wisdom. Joel would go on to become very skilled with magic, and learn to incorporate it in combat. With the exception of a few spells, Joel doesn't use magic in combat very often. As he grew older, Joel would eventually leave his mentor's home and set out on his own journey. He would go on to hunt and encounter many other creatures, such as werewolves, wendigos, witches, demons, and more, but he would always have a special despise for vampires. Run in with Drakon When Joel Black was hired to kill a high profile vampire, he came into conflict with the deadly assassin, Drakon, who was also hired to kill the same target. They engaged in a brief fight which ultimately ended in a stalemate. Drakon admitted to Joel that he was a very formidable opponent, and told him that there's no point in trying to kill him because there would be no benefit, since the bounty wasn't on Black. Joel eventually convinced Drakon to work together to complete the bounty after telling him that he doesn't see either one of them walking away from it. Drakon later commented that the only reason he didn't defeat Joel was because his use of magic in combat caught him off guard. Powers & Abilities Powers *Magic: Joel is a skilled sorcerer, but is not instinctive to use magic in combat, unless he is fighting a powerful creature or if he is outmatched by an opponent. **Pyrokinesis: Joel can ignite his hands in flames and also create small bursts of it. Joel can also set his sword ablaze to get through large groups of creatures faster. **Telekinesis: Joel can telekinetically move objects on a minor level, and create blasts of telekinetic energy to knock back and stun enemies. **Necromancy:' Through various spells, Joel can summon the spirits of the deceased and demons, and communicate with them. **[[:Category:Magic|'Magic Traps']]':' Joel uses magic circles that can be used as boundaries or traps for certain creatures. These traps only work on spirits, such as ghosts or demons. **'Exorcism:' By chanting incantations, Joel can exorcise demons from the host body and banish them back to hell. **'Dimensional Travel: Through very complex spells, Joel can teleport himself, and others, to other dimensions such as the Necrorealm and Hell. **Enchantment: Through spells, Joel can enchant various objects for various reasons. Abilities * '''Expert Swordsman: '''Joel is an expert swordsman, and prefers it as his main form of attack. He is skilled enough to hold his own against other highly skilled fighters like Drakon, who is an expert swordsman himself. Joel can also take on many creatures using just a sword. * '''Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat: '''When Joel was taken in by hunters, he was trained in hand to hand combat. Joel is skilled enough to take out multiple opponents unarmed, but prefers to use a sword in combat. * '''Expert Marksman: '''Joel is a highly skilled marksman, as he frequently uses projectile weapons such as guns and his crossbow. * '''Expert Hunter: '''Joel is an expert hunter, as he knows how different creatures think. Despite being a monster hunter, Joel is also an expert in recreational hunting. * '''Expert Tracker: '''Joel is an expert in tracking different creatures. He is able to identify them by footprints and/or hairs left behind. * '''Expert Tactician: '''Joel is an expert at formulating plans and executing them. * '''Peak Physical Conditioning: '''As a monster hunter, Joel is in top physical condition. His speed and reflexes are at their peak, as he regularly fights creatures that are much faster than him. * '''Paranormal Investigation: '''Joel is an expert in the field of paranormal investigation. He regularly investigates murders of supernatural doing. * '''Occultism: '''Joel has a vast knowledge of magic and the supernatural. * '''Demonology: '''Joel has a vast knowledge of demons and demonic nature. * '''Multilingual: '''Joel is capable of speaking at least portions of different languages, as some spells require it. Equipment '''Main Equipment: * Sword * Crossbow *'Pistols' *'Silver Bullets & Arrows' * Daggers * Throwing Stakes * Combat Knife * Crucifix Other Weapons: * Blade of Banishment: A holy sword that can banish demons back to hell, by killing them with it. * Sword of Agon: '''A flaming sword of hellfire that once belonged to the demon lord, Agon. Gallery Joel Black (3).png Joel Black.jpg Joelblack2.png 2474de0829b2ec7eb2385241e9d2acb0.png Quotes '''Joel Black & Drakon: Drakon: "I work alone." Joel: "Yeah, so do I, but I don't see either one of us walking away from this, do you?" Joel asks for Echo's help: Echo: "What exactly are you hunting here in Detroit?" Joel: "Wendigos, cannibalistic creatures, they resemble Lycans quite a bit." Echo: "Lycans?" Joel: "Werewolves." Echo: "Ok, let me get this straight. You're trying to tell me werewolves are real?" Joel: "As real as you and I." Echo: "Yeah sure they are. Who are we going after next? Count Dracula?" Joel: "Nope, already killed the bastard myself." Echo: "...Of course you did." Category:Magic Category:Necromancy Category:Telekinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Martial Arts Category:Firearms Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Swordsmanship